Written In my Soul
by Amledo
Summary: The real reason that Bilbo had left his warm and cozy Hobbit hole was written not on the contract that he carried with him, but on the formerly blank skin of his left forearm. He could not read the letters, but he knew that they were Dwarven runes, and he knew their significance. It was the mark of a soul bond.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: I don't own the Hobbit or anything to do with it. This fic pretty much ignores everything after the opening sequence of the first movie, because that's how I wanted it to be. And be warned, there is fluffy stuff.)

Written in my Soul

The real reason that Bilbo had left his warm and cozy Hobbit hole was written not on the contract that he carried with him, but on the formerly blank skin of his left forearm. He could not read the letters, but he knew that they were Dwarven runes, and he knew their significance. It was the mark of a soul bond. Somehow he had managed to defy all Hobbit tradition and bond with someone outside of his own race. Perhaps he was much more a Took than a Baggins after all.

As he chased the party of Dwarves he wondered whether or not one of them was carrying a new mark of their own. Would they even know the significance? Did Dwarves have a concept similar to a soul bond? Was he chasing his potential life mate with false hope beating in his heart? After all, Thorin had seemed convinced that he could be of no help to the party. What if the others felt the same? What if he was rejected?

No. He couldn't allow himself to think like that for even a second. Even if they were not interested in a romantic relationship, surely they would not leave him to die of a broken bond. They could not be so cruel as to deny him their friendship, whoever they were. He would not have bonded to someone that would throw him away, the magic didn't work like that, he was just being silly.

As soon as he was hefted up onto a pony his heart felt lighter, the sensation was almost like floating, and yet he could not tell to which Dwarf he was bonded. He resolved to speak with Thorin about it when they camped. Surely the leader of the party would know the Dwarf to whom the mark belonged. Bilbo would promise that it would not interfere with the job that he had been assigned to do.

There was nothing to do but wait, however, it would be unseemly to attempt to ride beside the King when it was not his place to do so. Instead, he watched the party surreptitiously, hoping to notice one of them paying particular attention to their own forearms.

"You seem preoccupied Bilbo," Gandalf said, breaking into the Hobbit's thoughts around midday.

"I, yes, I suppose I am. Tell me Gandalf, what do you know of soul mates?" Bilbo asked and rubbed at his arm, nerves rising up in his chest once again.

"I know of the concept. Elves are known to have multiple soul mates, Dwarves only one, and Men none at all, do you wish to enlighten me on the Hobbit tradition?" Gandalf asked, obviously pretending not to notice Bilbo's preoccupation with his left arm.

"Oh, I thought you knew? Well then, where to start?" Bilbo mused, surprised by the fact that there was something that the wizard did not know.

"Best to start from the beginning, I find," the wizard responded stoically, but cracked a small smile when Bilbo looked over at him. Their conversation was not exactly quiet, what with the distance between them due to their sizes, but the Dwarves did not seem bothered by its content.

"Okay then, well Hobbits only have one soul mate. We bond with them upon first meeting them, and gain a mark upon our arms to indicate to whom we are bound. The relationship of soul mates in Hobbit society is probably different than that of Elves or Dwarves, however, there doesn't have to be anything romantic about our relationship for the bond to be fulfilled. Two who are bound may take others for their spouse, but will be very good friends and often keep homes next to one another. Or they may be bound romantically but never be lovers. Of course the most common bonds are the ones that end in marriage and children, but that need not always be the case," the Hobbit informed, feeling slightly more important at being able to provide the wizard with new information on his people.

Several of the Dwarves seemed to be listening in on the conversation, more than one pulled out a token and looked fondly at it as they rode. If the leader of the company had paid it any mind he gave no such indication.

"I see, and why is it that soul mates are on your mind?" Gandalf asked curiously, looking down at Bilbo as he puffed away on his pipe.

"Well, I have gained my mark," Bilbo said very quietly, ensuring that no one save the wizard was able to hear him.

"Ah, I see. Best to speak with Thorin about it then," Gandalf said, just as quietly, validating Bilbo's earlier plan-making session. He rubbed at his arm once again, feeling warmth radiating from the mark.

They did not stop until late that night, when Bilbo was practically falling from his saddle with weariness. Thankfully stopping and being able to move around was enough to jar him back to wakefulness and he was able to contribute to setting up camp. He set up his bedroll where Fili indicated and left his bag beside it, going to join the rest of the company for a much desired dinner.

"Master Burglar I would have words with you," Thorin said plainly to him almost before he'd set his empty bowl aside. Suddenly Bilbo felt his courage falter, but still he nodded and followed the Dwarf a few paces outside of the camp.

"Yes Thorin?" he asked nervously, hating himself for trembling. He had planned to do this anyway, why did it being Thorin's idea instead make it so much more intimidating?

"I would have you explain this to me," the Dwarven King said and revealed his left forearm to Bilbo. There written in the language of the Shire was Bilbo's own name. If he had felt faint the previous night it was nothing compared to now. Mouth dry and hands shaking he pushed up his own sleeve and revealed the mark upon his skin to the Dwarf. Instantly icy blue eyes went wide and Thorin stepped back.

"It is how Hobbits find their soul mate," he stammered, wishing that Thorin had been listening in on his conversation with Gandalf after all. No part of him wanted to explain to the Dwarven King that he was bound to a creature as lowly as a Hobbit.

"That is what I thought you would say. It is much the same for Dwarven kind. Now, tell me what you would have out of this bond?" Thorin said, seeming to have regained the small bit of confidence that seeing his name on the Hobbit had taken away.

"I don't know. Normally we get to know each other before we decide. What does a soul bond mean for Dwarves?" Bilbo answered honestly, his heart thudding in his chest as he waited for the answer. Quite suddenly he was certain of what it was that he desired out of the bond, and he hoped against hope that Thorin would answer him in the manner that he wished to be answered.

"It means a life shared together, marriage, children, the soul bond means love, Mr. Baggins," Thorin paused and rubbed a hand over his face. "I will not ask that of you. I cannot ask that of you if it is not what you desire. Bonded as we are, I am prevented from ever harming you or coercing you. If you decided that you do not…care for me then that is your will," Thorin said and he sounded uncharacteristically vulnerable. Bilbo didn't know what else to do but to reach out and take Thorin's hands in his own. Shock registered on the Dwarf's face for half a second and then it resumed its stoic mask of resolve.

"I could never fail to care for you. It is just…I cannot give you children and you've a line to continue. I can see myself loving you, if I am perfectly honest, but I couldn't bring myself to trap you in such a way," Bilbo said, shocking himself all over again by having the courage to speak those words. He did not know where it came from, but he was quite sure that he could and did love the Dwarf to whom he was bonded. He had only known him for a day and a half, but he was certain that it was love.

"My line is secure in Fili and Kili. You need not worry about that. Nor should you think that you have trapped me. I would not have bonded with you if my soul did not deem you worthy of my love. And I give it freely. I will love you, and only you for the rest of my days. That is how the bond works," Thorin said, seizing the opportunity to use their joined hands to pull Bilbo against his chest.

"You are not angry? To be bound to me?" Bilbo asked, fisting his hands in Thorin's shirt and hoping against hope.

"Bilbo, I have lived for three centuries not knowing if I would find someone to love. If I have waited this long to love you, then that is how it was meant to happen and I am happy for it. You've much to learn about Dwarves and what the magic of the bond means to us. So tell me, will you have it be love?" Thorin said softly, arms wrapped around the Hobbit, pressing him as close as he was able.

"Yes, Thorin, I will," Bilbo whispered and felt himself almost floating once again, only this time it was because he had been hefted into Thorin's arms in an embrace.

"Thank the gods," the Dwarf whispered and kissed Bilbo firmly on the lips. Almost at once Bilbo felt the strange bubbly warmth of a proper bond rising up in his chest. Having only ever heard about it, he was not prepared for the light-headedness that came with it and so clutched onto Thorin as tightly as he dared.

(A/N: There may yet be a second chapter to this fic. But for now I leave you here. Let me know what you thought!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Yup, I have totally ignored the contents of DoS and BotFA. This fic picks up post Battle of the Five Armies, so don't worry, you haven't missed anything. I will fill in any relevant backstory. Also I don't own the Hobbit or anything to do with it. There are now added warnings for Fili/Kili.)

Written in my Soul

Part 2

Bilbo stretched out beside Thorin's unconscious form not quite daring to touch but wanting to be as close as possible all at the same time. Not a day ago Fili and Kili had limped in carrying the King between them. Thorin had been barely breathing then, his left arm badly broken, a gash opened wide in his chest. It seemed that Azog had nearly killed Thorin before Fili and Kili stepped in and slew the Pale Orc in defense of their Uncle.

Had they not carried him back with all haste, Bilbo daren't think what could have happened. As it was, Thorin had been seen to by the Elven healers and by some of Dain's as well, and was resting as comfortably as was possible. All that remained was for him to wake up in his own time, when his body had recovered from the shock of the damage that had been dealt to it.

"Uncle Bilbo, we brought you some blankets," Kili said as he walked into the private room Thorin had been given with Fili right beside him. The brothers had always been close, but with the battle now over they were close enough to touch at nearly all times. Bilbo would have questioned it, but he had never had his own siblings to worry about and so wasn't entirely sure what sort of response he would have had to nearly losing one.

"Thank you, why don't you come sit for a while. Let me have a look at your wounds. You really shouldn't be moving around so much," Bilbo said and indicated a small couch that had been in the room when they'd carried Thorin into it. The couch was where Bilbo had initially rested whilst Thorin was treated, before he was granted leave to move to the bed. The brothers did not need to be told twice, quickly taking a seat together after placing the blankets at the end of the bed.

"You're injured as well, or have you forgotten?" Fili said, giving a nod to the bandages that bound Bilbo's head. They were protecting several sets of stitches that sealed the wounds of a Warg attack. He was certain that he would carry those scars for the rest of his days, but it had been well worth the price to help save the few people that he had managed to defend.

"I have not forgotten, but my wounds do not move when I do. Besides, I'm your Uncle now, I get to worry over you," Bilbo said, lightly planting a kiss on Thorin's cheek before sliding out of the bed. He grabbed the healer's bag that Dain's men had left with him and crossed the small space to the couch, barely pausing in his stride when he noted that Fili and Kili's hands were tangled together between them.

"Great, now we've two Uncles and Mother to have tell us off for being reckless," Kili lamented and obediently held out his arm for Bilbo's attention. It was likely, with the damage that had been suffered, that Kili would never be able to fire a bow again. Of course, with any hope the combined treatments of the Elves and the Dwarves would keep that from being a reality. But as Bilbo unwrapped the wound and cleaned the stitches, he noticed a mark that he had come to be familiar with over the last year. It was always protected by his wrist guard before, but now he could see the Dwarven letters clearly. The gash he had sustained had missed them by less than an inch.

"Thorin said that his line was secure with you lot. Did he know that you'd already found your match?" Bilbo asked, carefully spreading another salve over the stitches and grabbing a fresh length of bandages.

"He doesn't know, else he wouldn't have said that. Kili and I are bonded to one another. We have been since Kili came of age. Our mother made us swear to keep it a secret from Thorin. After us, if we do not wind up with any siblings, the line will end and rule of Erebor will pass of one of Dain's descendants," Fili admitted, grasping Kili's hand more tightly when the younger Dwarf winced at his wound being re-bound.

"So why are you telling me?" Bilbo asked, turning his focus to Fili's badly damaged calf and ankle. How he had been walking around with them in such a state, Bilbo would never know.

"It is a heavy secret to keep, and one we wish to keep no longer," Kili said simply shifting to pin his brother's leg as it twitched in protest at having inflamed stitches cleaned and salved. Fili gritted his teeth and hissed all the while, his eyes clenched closed and fists balled at his sides.

"Well I shan't be the one to share it for you. You can tell him when he wakes because you're not to leave this room until this swelling goes down. Foolish Dwarf, walking around on an injured leg," Bilbo chastised, wrapping the bandages as tightly as he dared around the inflamed wound. He only hoped that the slave would help to take some of the fever out of the wound.

If it had gone unnoticed for too much longer he was certain that there would be infection. As it was it appeared to be simple strain on an angry wound. Still, Bilbo could not believe that the pain from it had not incapacitated the older of the Dwarven siblings. He sometimes wondered just what sort of family he had gotten himself into being a part of, and other times he was absolutely certain that he was the only one with a level head on his shoulders.

"You don't need to tell me. I already knew," Thorin chuckled softly from the bed, his voice weak. "Your mother told you to keep it a secret but could not keep it herself," he explained and the brothers paled slightly, their hands once again joined, knuckles white as they clutched at one another. Bilbo looked between the siblings and their Uncle and could not decide whether they were frightened of what he meant to do about it, or the fact that he was awake much too early for his own good. Personally Bilbo was happy to see Thorin awake, but he couldn't help the creeping fear that Thorin would be as brash as Fili and attempt to move before his wounds were ready for it.

"Uncle?" Kili asked tentatively.

"Do not worry; I am not angry with either of you. I told Bilbo my line was secure with you because my part is done. I have found the next heirs to the throne. The job of continuing it after that will be in your hands," Thorin said with another weary chuckle.

Bilbo found himself laughing as well, though he did not know why. Perhaps it was relief at seeing Thorin awake and coherent, or relief on the part of the nephews that he had acquired. But whatever the reason, his chest felt lighter than it had just minutes before. He rose to his feet and helped Fili to stand, supporting one side of the Dwarven Prince while Kili got the other. Together they made their way to the bed and watched as Thorin finally opened his eyes to the world, becoming more alert with every passing minute.

"Thorin," Bilbo said with a sigh of relief, settling Fili on the edge of the bed and nudging him to lie down. It was a fairly large bed, probably big enough for all of them if they tried hard enough. And at the moment Bilbo would hardly complain about sleeping in a pile with the people that had become his family.

"Come here and kiss me properly Master Baggins," Thorin demanded, edging over to the far side of the bed so that his nephew had more space to work with in order to rest his leg properly. It didn't help that Kili climbed in shortly after. But Bilbo's thinking was correct, there was just enough space left next to Thorin for a Hobbit. So he obeyed his King's command and circled around to the opposite side of the bed, climbing in and leaning down to seal his lips against Thorin's in a desperate kiss. The Dwarf's good arm came up and circled Bilbo's waist, pulling him flush against his side.

"You scared me half to death," Bilbo said by way of an admonishment and promptly kissed Thorin again.

(A/N: There's more of this tooth rotting fluff to come, so stay tuned folks. Once again thanks for reading and I would love it if you left a comment or a review!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I told you there was more of this stuff to come. I don't lie. For those of you that read my other fics, know that they aren't abandoned, just that this one is currently dominating my thinking space. So once again I tell you that I don't own the Hobbit, and that there are warnings for excessive fluff and Fili/Kili.)

Written in my Soul

Part 3

After a solid week of nothing but bed rest and tending from the healers, Thorin was growing restless. He was well aware of the fact that he was not well enough to move yet, but at the same time, he desperately wanted to. At least he was able to sit up now, so that he could begin working on the immense stack of paperwork that had accrued in the short time after the reclamation of Erebor.

Much of it was uninteresting, requests for funds to restore portions of the mines, Dwarves from the Iron Hills wishing to return to the Mountain, and the like. Every now and again he would come across a bit of paperwork detailing new construction in Dale and Laketown, requests for Dwarven smiths, those interested him far more. Seeing that their craft was still appreciated warmed his heart toward the tall folk.

But at the moment he was not working on anything, having already gone over his allotted 'sitting up' time for the day. Instead he was cradling Bilbo against his side with his good arm and enduring the snores of his nephews from across the room. The rebellious pair had insisted on having a bed brought in so that they could keep an eye on their Uncles and ensure that Thorin was keeping to the Healer's word.

"Mmm Thorin, you should be sleeping," Bilbo said, stirring as though he could sense Thorin's gaze on him.

"I would but for the ruckus across the room. Do not let me trouble you, sleep Bilbo," the Dwarven King said and leaned down to press a kiss against Bilbo's cheek. The Hobbit turned his head and intercepted the kiss instead. Thorin groaned and slid his hand along Bilbo's back. By no means was he healthy enough for anything more than kissing, and his nephews were an even bigger deterrent, but he would not pass up the opportunity to be close to the Halfling he loved.

"I would rather kiss you until you were able to sleep," Bilbo said softly, blushing ever so slightly at the brashness of his statement. He had never quite gotten used to the idea of being able to interact with Thorin as a lover. Their quest had not given them very many moments of privacy or for that matter much of a chance to do anything other than kiss. They'd been forced to share rooms in Rivendell and had not dared to let their guard down so much in Beorn's home. Even having been extended a deal and the courtesy of accommodation in Mirkwood, they hadn't had the time to enjoy one another as they wished.

In fact they had yet to make love, much to Bilbo's relief. He didn't know how it all would work and he was rather concerned that despite them being soul mates, Thorin would find him somehow lacking and would no longer desire him. It was silly; of course, Thorin had already accepted him and had been attempting to court him properly, so he had no reason to worry. But there was an insecurity that came with everything that he had ever done that he had only recently lost and still had to fight in personal matters.

"If you're going to kiss me, then I suggest you kiss me, Master Burglar," Thorin said, breaking into his thoughts and Bilbo blushed again. He hadn't realized that he'd gotten lost inside of his head again.

Shaking it off he leaned up and kissed Thorin softly on the lips, threading his fingers into long, braided hair and propping himself up on his elbow for better leverage. The Dwarven King responded slowly and gently at first, his good arm moving up to tangle his fingers in the mess of curls atop Bilbo's head. But soon they were kissing each other with fervor, mouths open, teeth crashing, and tongues seeking out new territory.

There were no words for how badly Thorin wished his injuries to be healed so that they might be able to do more. As it was he was still in so much pain that he couldn't even get his body to respond to the desire he felt for the Halfling in his embrace. However, if Bilbo noticed, he said nothing, and that was a reassurance in itself.

"I can't wait to be able to kiss you without worrying about hurting you or myself," Bilbo lamented when they finally broke away from one another. At that moment Thorin remembered the injury to the side of Bilbo's face and head, his curls did so much to hide the bandages that it was almost unnoticeable. But Thorin knew that there would be scars left behind, that all of them would have scars. His would be the worst, of course, given that he had nearly died at the hands of Azog, but Kili's and Fili's would be the most damaging. Had Fili simply stayed off of his leg there would not have been lasting damage, as it was the healer had promised him a permanent limp. Kili would have to learn the sword with more proficiency or be made a mechanical crossbow.

Neither of them would ever be fit to serve as guards ever again, none of them would ever be in fighting shape again. Thorin strongly suspected that his shield arm would never bear weight properly even if he tired every day.

"That would be a wonderful thing, yes. I personally have many things that I would wish us to be able to do together. Not the least of which is to finally exchange vows and be properly wed instead of just bonded," Thorin said and Bilbo froze in shock.

"Thorin…did you just propose to me?" the Hobbit asked, his eyes wide in shock. If that was the case then Thorin had skipped several steps in the Dwarven courtship ritual. And while Bilbo was more than happy to hear it, he wanted Thorin to be able to do things as he had originally intended, with propriety.

"I did. Bilbo Baggins, we are soul bound, your counsel was what saved us from imprisonment in Mirkwood, your love saved me from the Dragon Sickness, I will be damned if I wait a moment longer than necessary to be married to you," the Dwarven King affirmed and drew Bilbo in for another searing kiss.

(A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter this time around. But I do have other fics to get to, and this is where I pictured the scene ending in my mind anyway. So let me know if you liked it!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I'm like spoiling you guys with the update schedule on this fic. Soon it will be slowing down because I have to go back to work but it should still be pretty consistent. Again, I don't own the Hobbit and I never will. I don't know why I'm still mentioning that at this point. Anyway, on with the show!)

Written in my Soul

Part 4

It had been a month since the 'Battle of the Five Armies' as the historians were calling it already. Everyone was more or less healed. Enough to be back on their feet, for which Bilbo was thankful, because a bunch of Dwarves on bed rest were not all that much fun to be around. They had grumbled and complained nearly the entire time, though Kili had actually not needed to stay in bed, he had done so much of the time to keep his brother company, just as Bilbo had done for Thorin.

As suspected, Fili was walking with a slight limp. It was nothing that required a cane, though Thorin had commissioned one from the Elves just in case the matter worsened. The Elves had been surprised by the request, but glad to honor it and had provided Fili with a lovely oak walking stick carved in geometric patterns. Bilbo suspected that Thorin had requested it to help improve their relationship with the Elves, which was still in its infancy and needed nourishing. For his part, Fili carried the thing everywhere, not truly using it, but finding it to be too beautiful of a thing to leave lying around unappreciated.

Kili had quietly accepted his retirement from his fighting days, just as his brother and Uncle had. However, he hadn't given up on the idea of being able to fire a bow again someday. Often Bilbo found him in one of the work rooms, or libraries, researching complex patterns and designs of pulleys and gears. He said that if he could find a way to reduce the force that was required to draw the string without reducing the power of the bow that he might be able to at least go hunting once in a while. Fili would sit with him for hours as he did this, watching the idea grow into something more feasible every day and feeling pride rising in his chest over what his brother was able to think up.

Thorin's recovery was taking the longest. He was still only allowed out of bed for a few hours a day and not for anything strenuous. So instead of dealing with the Courts himself he had appointed his sister Dis, Fili and Kili's mother, to deal with them in his stead. Almost every minute that wasn't spent in the bed was spent in the study that had been set up for him. He had endless piles of requests to satisfy or deny and they were not something that could be left unattended for long lest the requester think that he was ignoring or insulting them.

Unsure of what to do with himself now that he had no stubborn Dwarves to be tending to, Bilbo spent much of his time relaxing on the couch in Thorin's study. He had taken several books from the libraries and was happily reading up on the history of the Mountain and the line of Durin itself. During his reading he had learned of a curious trait that was given to the sons of Durin. Not knowing what to do with the information for the moment, he opted to keep it for himself until it became relevant. Otherwise he felt that there was nothing really for him to do that would be of any importance, and learning about the Kingdom that he would soon be a part of seemed like a good idea.

"Bilbo, Thorin, I thought you might be here," Dis said greeting her brother's soul mate first seemed to make Thorin happy so she tried to do it as often as she remembered. When Bilbo sat up on the couch and offered her a spot she gladly took it, releasing a sigh of relief as she did so.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company dear sister?" Thorin asked, pushing himself gingerly away from the writing desk and turning to face the pair on the couch. He rubbed unconsciously at the ache in his chest where the wound was freshly healed but still ached as though it were still present. He knew logically that there had been a great deal of damage and that it would require more than a month to heal, but he feared that the pain would always be with him in some way, just as his left arm would never be at full strength again.

"Well Court is done for the day and I had thought to come and invite you to dinner. The boys need to get out of that work room of theirs and we haven't had a meal together since I found out your fool-self had survived," Dis said as she leaned back into the couch. She was still sore over Thorin having brought her children on such a dangerous journey in the first place. Bilbo understood her anger at her brother completely; if he had children he certainly wouldn't allow them to endanger themselves in such a way.

"Always so polite with your requests Dis. But yes, I suppose it would be nice to share a meal together as a family. Something other than eating in my sickbed is a vast improvement anyway," Thorin said, not taking the bait his sister had laid for a bout of verbal sparring. She was likely still wound up from dealing with the people of the Court and he had no real desire to engage in anything other than eating at the moment.

"If there's food to be had then I'm all for it," Bilbo said, not wanting to see another bout of jousting between the siblings. The last one had turned into a shouting match about how Thorin could have gotten himself killed if he had been brash enough to challenge Azog alone. From what he had gathered about her and the few discussions he had had with her since she arrived two weeks ago, Bilbo thought of her as quick-tempered and fiercely protective of her family. She wore her beard short enough that the only adornments in it were a pair of beads on either side of her chin in two short braids. The rest of her hair was a wild mane of curls, dark like Kili's and often braided into several long heavy plaits with beads woven among the locks.

"Your Halfling is a sensible one," Dis smiled at Bilbo, a look that he figured was reserved mostly for her family, "I see you have been learning about the history of the Mountain Bilbo. Tell me what do you think?" she asked as they stood up and joined Thorin in leaving the room for the small family sized dining room that they had reclaimed in the Royal Family's portion of the halls. That was where they'd stayed during their recovery and it had been made quite livable once again by the many grateful Dwarves that had come from all around to be a part of Erebor once again or for the first time.

"I think that I would like to see it returned to its former glory," Bilbo admitted, thinking of the splendor described in the books. "But at the same time I think we should avoid the mistakes of your Grandfather if we can. Keeping up alliances is going to be very important in the future, according to Gandalf," he added as they made their way down the hall.

"I believe you are right. There is a darkness coming if we are to believe the wizard, and it shall require a great many allies to survive it," Dis said stoically, sweeping her long hair over her shoulders and stepping into the small dining room where Fili and Kili were already seated. Food was on the table but they had not started eating yet. It was something very unusual for the pair of siblings. But perhaps the fear of what their mother would do if they started eating without her was the thing that had stayed their hands and stomachs.

(A/N: So here's my problem, I can't decide whether to make this fic an mpreg one, a baby Frodo one, or an adopting random Dwarflings one. So how about you guys tell me what you think in the comments and reviews? Thanks for reading once again. Also, I don't know much about Dis, so I am taking several liberties with her.)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: I am very happy with the response that I got to this fic and the question I asked. So admittedly, I love all of you so much that I can't stand the thought of not doing all three in combination with one another. So, without further ado, here's the latest chapter.)

Written in my Soul

Part 5

Bilbo clutched at the letter in his hands and sat down heavily as he read it over again for the third or was it the fourth time. It had come all the way from the Shire, along with all of his worldly possessions, in a Dwarven trade caravan bound for Erebor. Several letters had come with it, suggesting that Gandalf had told someone or another that Bilbo now lived with the Dwarves, but this letter was the one that mattered. This letter was the most important because it had been accompanied by a tiny sprout of a Hobbit child called Frodo.

Technically the boy was his cousin, but that hardly mattered to Bilbo. He had been put in charge of the little one's welfare and that made him a father as sure as anything. By shire standards, at 8 years old, Frodo was still a very young child, far too young to understand the tragedy that he had suffered. As it was, he slept peacefully in the much too large bed that Fili and Kili had spent their recovery in. Bilbo was strangely glad that it had not been moved out of his and Thorin's room when the boys had gotten their own.

"Are you going to be okay my beloved?" Thorin asked, his voice soft, a tender hand wiping a tear from Bilbo's cheek. The Dwarf stood before the Hobbit, looking down at his smaller lover and wishing that he had the power to make the pain go away.

"I will be. I only weep for Frodo. The boy is too young to have very many memories of his parents and I fear that they will fade away as he grows with us. I wish that I had known my cousin better, that way I might be able to share my memories with him," Bilbo lamented, and leaned into Thorin's touch, giving a slight smile at the warmth of it.

The Dwarven King had proven to be remarkably understanding in the matter. Bilbo would have understood if the acquisition of a child was enough to drive Thorin away from him, after all, in the Shire these sorts of things were usually planned far in advance. But young Frodo had had nowhere else to go. No one else could take him; all of them had far too many children of their own. And Bilbo was tempted to believe that they'd seen some sort of adventurous streak in young Frodo that had prompted their ultimate decision to ship the young lad off to a distant relation such as Bilbo himself.

"You shall do your best and that is what matters. We will raise him just as much a Shire-ling as Dwarfling. I would not wish him to feel too out of place here in his new home, after all." Thorin said and gave Bilbo a sad smile when a few more tears made their way down the Hobbit's cheeks.

"Thank you Thorin, for wanting to be a part of his life. Thank you for helping me to raise him," Bilbo whispered and turned his head, kissing the palm of Thorin's hand. At this the Dwarven King took a seat beside Bilbo and gently pulled the Hobbit into his arms. He laid kisses all over his lover's cheeks, chin, and forehead, finally drawing something of a laugh from his small companion.

"Think nothing of it Master Burglar; it is the only proper thing to do. Besides that, you were worried that we would never be able to have children, and now we have a child. True he cannot inherit the Throne, but he will be a Prince all the same," Thorin said softly, rocking Bilbo gently in his arms for a moment before pulling him into his lap. Some part of him enjoyed Bilbo's shortness for just this sort of thing.

"Oh, but we can have children. Did I never think to tell you? No, I suppose I believed you already knew," Bilbo muttered, drawing a look of pure confusion from Thorin.

"What do you mean? How can we possibly have children?" Thorin questioned, still holding onto the Hobbit but leaning back so that he might look into Bilbo's face. There was a tiny smile there, lighting up his eyes and banishing the darkness that had been there only seconds before.

"There is a curious trait in those who can trace their lineage to Durin himself. It is mentioned only in passing in one of the history books that I was reading. But apparently in cases such as ours the line has seen fit to propagate itself even without the presence of a female," Bilbo explained, earning an even more confused and slightly distressed look from Thorin.

"I…do you mean to say that I am capable of carrying a child?" Thorin asked plainly, his brows drawn down as confusion turned to concentration. Unsure of how to answer or simply not having the words for it, Bilbo gave a nod, blushing as he did so. There were a number of implications and assumptions that he was making in revealing this information and it wasn't entirely without embarrassment.

"That is to say, only if you are willing to do so," Bilbo added as he finally regained some form of control over himself. He did not expect Thorin to smile the way that he did, nor did he expect the soft impact of his lover's lips on his own. It felt good none the less and Bilbo allowed himself to be thoroughly kissed until he had no more breath left in his chest and had to gasp for air. He was slowly getting used to such passionate kisses now that Thorin was healed of his injuries. True, much like Kili his left arm would never be the same, but Thorin hadn't allowed that to deter him from picking Bilbo up and holding him as often as was possible.

"I would be happy to have our children. Even if I can't, for whatever reason, I will also be happy that we get this chance with Frodo. Have you let Fili and Kili know that there is a chance for them to have children?" Thorin said softly, stroking Bilbo's hair and shifting him in his lap so that the Hobbit was pressed firmly against his chest.

"No, I haven't told them. I figured that you should be the first to know," Bilbo admitted softly and quietly, his head tucked under Thorin's chin. The Dwarven King smiled and rubbed Bilbo's back reassuringly.

"We shall tell them together then," Thorin said in an equally quiet tone of voice. Neither of them wished to wake Frodo. Bilbo was honestly surprised at how well Thorin was taking the news, after all, he had been more than a little shocked by it himself. But perhaps that was just something that was going to take time to settle in for Thorin and the freaking out would come later.

"Why don't we leave Frodo to sleep and go find them to let them know now?" Bilbo asked, attempting to wiggle out of Thorin's grasp and not quite being able to manage.

"We can tell them tomorrow. For now they are busy with their planning and designing. But I promise you that they will be overjoyed to hear it," Thorin assured and kissed Bilbo softly on the mouth.

(A/N: I'm sorry that this one is a little shorter than average, but I'm back at working and this is just about all that I have the energy to get typed after working all day. So I hope that you like it and that you will leave me a comment or review to let me know what you thought of it.)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I'm still working quite a bit, so I don't know when this chapter is going to make it up. But hopefully it will be less than a week after the last one. Now I know that I've warned you before, but I'm going to say it again. Here's a fic that will very probably contain mpreg or at least mentions of it. It also contains Fili/Kili so there's that too. I don't own the Hobbit and I never will, so don't go barking up that tree. On with the show.)

Written in my Soul

Part 6

Sleeping next to Thorin was perhaps one of the greatest feelings in the world. Bilbo relished every second of it until he too fell asleep or until Thorin woke up, whatever the case may have been. He was simply relieved to hear the other man breathing, to feel his beating heart. It was likely that he would never forget the feeling of fear and dread that had stolen away his breath the day over two months ago that Thorin had been carried back for the attention of the healers. That day he had been certain that he would be going to his own death rather shortly, their bond not willing to let them part from one another for very long.

But that had not been the case. Thorin was a poor patient, that was for certain, and Fili and Kili not much better, but Bilbo's family was alive, and that was all that had mattered. Now they had young Frodo to look after. The boy was an unexpected gift; one that Bilbo wished had not come to them under the circumstances, but one that he accepted with all the love in his heart. Apparently Thorin was just as happy to love the child as if he were one of their own, which made Bilbo all the happier.

The news that they could have their own children, well it had finally hit Thorin sometime the night before and he had very nearly cried himself to sleep with tears of joy. With Frodo present they had not done anything, but Bilbo suspected that once the nursery was set up and Frodo comfortably situated in it, there would be no stopping Thorin. The Dwarven King seemed to be enraptured by the idea of having children with Bilbo. Not that Bilbo had a problem with the idea of them having children together, he simply didn't know if it was possible for Dwarves and Hobbits to make children together. But then if an Elf and a Hobbit could have a child, why not a Dwarf and a Hobbit.

"Awake already?" Thorin asked and softly tightened his arms around Bilbo's body, pulling his Hobbit against his chest. Bilbo snuggled into the warmth that Thorin offered and sighed in relaxation.

"I got used to rising early on the road, and then to tend to you and the boys. It's hard to break the habit," he admitted and kissed Thorin's neck, breathing in the scent of his lover and savoring it.

"I see. Well you won't have to break it. Court typically starts early enough in the morning that sleeping in is not an option. Soon Dis will lose her good humor and demand that I return and act as a proper King. You'll have to come with me, of course," Thorin mused aloud, punctuating his sentences with kisses to Bilbo's forehead.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo asked, slightly dazed by the idea of participating in any of the proceedings that Court involved. He was a Hobbit, and as much as the people may view him as a hero, he hardly expected them to accept him in any sort of ruling capacity. Actually, he expected that there would be quite the uproar over the fact that Thorin wished to marry him in proper Dwarven fashion. Would they still tolerate Bilbo if they thought that he was stealing their King away from them?

"Soon you will be my husband and that will make you a King by the laws of our people. Dis will remain my Second and Steward, but you shall be King beside me and that will require you to attend Court with me," Thorin explained softly, stroking Bilbo's hair as he did so. Now that the bandages were gone, he was free to thread his fingers throughout the entirety of Bilbo's messy curls. Much to Bilbo's chagrin the scarring that he had feared was more prominent than he had been prepared for, and demonstrated to him just how close he had come to losing his left eye.

"About that, do you really think that I will be accepted? I wouldn't want to compromise your authority as King by being there if the people think me lesser," Bilbo said, giving voice to his fears and leaning back to look Thorin in the eyes. The Dwarven King lifted his arm and stroked the scars on the side of Bilbo's face for a moment before drawing him in for a slow, soft kiss.

"The people love you. How many times must I reassure you that you are a hero to them and you will be accepted amongst them? Having you at my side will only prove to them that I am strong as a King," Thorin whispered as he drew away, his tired body wanting more from the kiss than he was able to take. Soon he would have Bilbo all to himself, soon they would be able to consummate their relationship, and Thorin was nearly losing his mind with the wait.

"You are a strong King, even without me by your side," Bilbo stated plainly, weaving his fingers into Thorin's hair and pulling him in for another kiss. Thorin indulged him, kissing him deeply and passionately, nearly tugging the Halfling on top of himself in the process.

"I am glad of your confidence Master Baggins," Thorin admitted softly, one arm wrapped around Bilbo's hips, the other supporting his lover's head, fingers still tangled in soft curls.

"You shall always have it," Bilbo affirmed, smiling at the look on Thorin's face.

(A/N: I'm sorry to leave you all here; I promise that the next chapter will be longer. But with work I'm amazed that I'm getting this one up in the timeframe that I originally mentioned. So in the meantime, if you could leave me comments or reviews I would love to hear from you. Thanks in advance!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: This is the third time I have restarted this intro. Let me just say folks that Bipolar Depression is the worst thing in my life at the moment and that writing for you good folks is pretty much the only thing brightening up this low swing. Anyway, enough of the sad stuff, warnings for this fic include talk of mpreg and a Fili/Kili relationship. I don't own the Hobbit and I never will. So with that said, on with the show!)

Written in my Soul

Part 7

They had been roused from their bedchamber by Dis. She insisted that they share a breakfast as a family before she had to go off and deal with the mess that was the Court once again. It seemed that Thorin had been right, her good humor was running short and it was likely that by the end of the month Thorin would be the one at the helm at last. Bilbo wondered if Dis was looking forward to the paperwork that Thorin faced down every day.

"Fili, Kili, good to see you out of the work rooms at last. How is your project progressing?" Dis asked as she served herself a heaping portion of eggs and ham. Bilbo appreciated the Dwarven concept of eating when you were hungry. They did not always have the structured meal times that Hobbits did, but there was always food available if one wanted it. He took his seat and began to serve himself as Kili chewed and swallowed before answering. The behavior that Dis could inspire in the boys was truly stunning; they weren't nearly as terrified of their battle-scarred Uncles.

"I'm very nearly there. We will be testing the latest design today, actually," Kili said, looking proud of himself. Fili was busy filling up his plate with far more food than anyone else at the table, which Bilbo noticed had become a trend of late.

"That's good. Maybe testing it will shed a few pounds off of Fili, he's barely fitting into the sweaters that I made for him last year," Dis commented and Fili instantly went red, dipping his head and setting his silverware down. Bilbo glanced at Thorin and raised an eyebrow, earning only a quick shake of the head in response.

"Mother, really, it's not that bad," Fili said, and Bilbo was shocked to see a haze of tears in the blond Dwarf's eyes.

"All I'm saying is that you could stand to lose some weight around the middle. You used to be a warrior, the people expect you to maintain a certain image, even if you aren't on active duty anymore," Dis said with a shocking lack of diplomacy in Bilbo's eyes. He wondered now how she was dealing with the Courts if this was how she handled her own sons. No wonder the boys were scared of her and were nothing like themselves with her around, she was stern and critical to the point of excess.

"As you say, Mother," Fili said, still welling with tears and shoved his plate away, leaving the table quickly followed by Kili.

"That boy never used to be so sensitive. Taking them away from the guard has made them soft," Dis said with mild disdain and rose from her own half-finished meal. She exited the room in the direction of the Throne Room, and Bilbo thought he caught just a momentary look of concern on her face.

"Well that could have gone better," Bilbo said with a sigh, poking at his own food and wondering whether or not they should go after the boys.

"True, it could have. But that is how she shows that she is worried. It is not the most pleasing of behaviors, but it has been her way for some years now," Thorin rose from the table and grabbed up both of their plates, indicating to Bilbo that he should grab Fili and Kili's plates. "They'll be back in the workroom," was all he said before leading the way down the hall into the depths of the Royal Family's Quarters.

Even from down the hall Bilbo could hear the sound of sobbing and it hurt his heart like nothing else could. He was infinitely glad that they had left Frodo to the nursemaids that morning; he highly doubted that the lad could have handled the confrontation. With both plates balanced on one arm, Thorin knocked lightly on the door to the workroom before pushing it open.

The sight laid out before them was one that tore at both of their hearts. Fili was curled into Kili's arms, sobbing and shaking while Kili sat almost stiffly, clenching his jaw. Neither of them seemed to notice Thorin and Bilbo until their plates were settled on a low table in front of the bench on which they were seated.

"Fili, it's okay to eat. There's likely a very good reason for your weight gain, and it isn't because you've gone soft," Bilbo brushed the tears from his nephew's face and helped him to sit upright.

"What could possibly be a good reason? Mother is right, I'm getting thick around the middle," Fili said miserably and looked down at his food with watery eyes. Bilbo looked to Thorin for help in that moment; somehow it felt like it would be far more appropriate for such news to come from their blood Uncle.

"And that might not be your fault. Fili, how much of the histories have you read since we've been here?" Thorin asked softly, settling himself on the floor and pulling Bilbo down to sit beside him. It was a strange place to have breakfast, but it was one that felt far more comfortable than the family dining room at the moment.

"None of them, you know that. I've been busy recovering and helping Kili with his bow," Fili stated, seemingly confused by where this conversation could possibly be going. After all, what could the histories have to do with him gaining a few extra pounds?

"I admit, I myself have been negligent in my reading, but Bilbo hasn't. He's made a discovery about our line. It seems that male Dwarves that bear Durin's blood are capable of conception. Fili, do you understand what I'm saying?" Thorin asked as Fili had gone deathly pale and stock still about halfway through his Uncle's speech.

"You…you mean that I might be pregnant?" the blond Dwarf asked carefully, his breathing now measured and evening out. He had stopped shaking altogether but remained pale and fixated on Thorin.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Thorin made a point of taking a bite of his food before continuing. "I think you should see one of the healers and find out for sure, but that would be the most logical explanation for your increased appetite and emotional sensitivity," he said softly. Fili simply nodded, a few more tears dripping down his cheeks but a smile forming on his lips.

(A/N: That's all for now folks. I'm hoping to hear your thoughts on how I'm doing and where the story is going, so please, if you can, leave me a comment or review. I would really appreciate it if you did that for me.)


End file.
